Glory Fades
by rawr. i'm a dinosaur
Summary: Maddie's life turns upside down when he wraps her around his finger. First one I'm happy enough with to post. Please R&R even if you just want to tell me you hate it.
1. Chapter 1

And alas, a story. I don't own Drake and Josh (sadly). Please Read & Review, hopefully you like it

I'd been with him for only a few weeks before our relationship came to a crashing halt. He was that popular musician, the boy who wanted every girl and got her. And I'd fallen for it. He'd wrapped me around his little finger, and then had crushed me.

It all started one day during English. He was the boy the teachers hated. I was the shining student. I had straight A's. He was a purely D student. I'd had a crush on him for years, but had never had the courage to say anything. He finally noticed me one day before a test.

"Hey, Maddie right? I'm Dra—" He'd started

"I know who you are." I'd said, keeping my eyes focused on the paper I was using for reviewing.

"You do?" He'd said with a smirk.

"You act like its some major thing because I know who you are," I looked up at him. "You're the most popular boy in school. Plus, girls talk."

"Oh do they?" He'd leaned close, brushing a few strands of the loose strands of blonde hair out of my eyes. "And do you talk with them?"

What could I say? I had talked about him, but who didn't? Even I liked him. I stared into his brown eyes as I thought of what I could say to him. His reddish brown hair fell oh-so-cutely into his eyes. "M-me? N-no!" I stuttered. Smooth. Smoothity Smooth Smooth. That definitely fell into one of the stupidest things I'd ever said.

He'd smirked, "I guess it's your lucky day"

I meant to say 'Why's that?' but it just came out as "Whah?"

"I'm free tonight," He said, placing his hand on top of mine.

Had he just asked me out? He had. Oh I must be dreaming. He's so cute. I noticed the look on his face and realized I still hadn't given him an answer. "Yeah, I'm free…too…so you know…" And two in one day. Good job.

"Good, I'll see you at 7?" He said with a smile.

I nodded furiously, scribbling my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I'll see you then."

By that time the teacher was glaring at us. I realized we'd been talking for the first ten minutes of class.

I failed that test. And at the time, it was worth it.

That night had been the best night of my life. I knew his reputation. He was said to be a good kisser, but a one-night stand. It wasn't long into the date before we were kissing. The girls were right, he was a good kisser. He was an amazing kisser. I guess I was okay too, because he didn't pull away.

He asked me out again, and again and again. And then one night, I gave him everything, including one thing I can't take back: my virginity.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He'd said as I cried.

What was wrong with me? Since when did I become the kind of girl to have sex with someone I hardly knew? I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I pulled my clothes on. I felt dirty. I was ashamed of myself. "I-I gotta go." I'd said desperately as I stood up.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back towards his bare chest I'd been against only minutes before. "Don't go" He whispered into my ear.

I started to pull away, but he just pulled me back towards him. "I gotta go." I said again, this time with more force as I pulled away.

He let go, looking at me with those brown eyes that had gotten me into this. "Bye" He said softly.

I leaned over the bed and kissed his cheek. "Bye Drake" I said before leaving.

It wasn't even a week before he came up to my locker. "We've got to talk." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Okay?" I said, shutting my locker door. For the next minute and a half, he proceeded to break up with me. I only nodded when he said it wasn't working out, and watched him walk away.

I've never cried as much as I did that night. I stayed home from school the next day, and the day after that, and for about a week.

You see, I was a straight A student. It was very rare that you'd see Davis, Madison on the absentee list for even one day, but never for a full week. I hid away in my room, totally supported by my mother, who had had her share of heartbreaks as well.

Two months after that I'd woken up and threw up. And again the day after that. And again for four days. I made a list of everything that could be wrong with me, and finally I settled on one thing. I was pregnant.

I'd gotten a pregnancy test from the drug store. It only confirmed what I already knew. I curled up on my bed, allowing myself to cry. I was only 17. I had no clue how to care for a child. I couldn't get rid of it. I couldn't get an abortion. And adoption wasn't an option. I had no choice but to keep the baby.

But what would he say? He had to know, it was his child. But why should he find out? He didn't care about it, he wouldn't care.

The next day I sat down at my kitchen table, watching my mom sort through the bills. My dad had left a few months before, and ever since our world hadn't been the same. I instantly felt tears running down my cheeks, feeling guilty for what I had done.

Her mom looked up at me, "Oh Maddie, what's wrong?"

I looked down at the table, slyly placing one hand on my stomach under the table. There was a baby in me. That news still couldn't sink in. "Nothing, nothing at all."

And that's the beginning of my story! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, chapter two. I don't own Drake and Josh.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since I'd found out. I still hadn't told anyone. I was putting off going to the doctor, even though every day I waited could be hurting my baby and me.

Lying to my mom about it was ripping me apart. I often found myself putting my hand on my stomach. I knew I couldn't hide it much longer. I was starting to gain weight. I knew the first person I told had to be him. He had a right to know I was carrying his baby.

* * *

A week later I went to his house. His brother answered the door and led me upstairs to the room the two boys shared. There he was, sitting with his guitar on the couch. I see

him there and I feel like all the air had been knocked out of me. I took a deep breath and walk towards him.

He puts down the guitar as I sit down next to him. Neither of us says anything. Neither of us makes eye contact. There's a silence, but it isn't awkward at all.

"Why'd you come here?" He says after minutes of silence. He doesn't say it in a rude way, just in his calm, questioning way.

Why did I come here? I look down at my stomach and remember once more. I look up and finally make eye contact with him. "I…I'm pregnant…Drake." It was the first time I'd said his name, or even thought his name since he broke up with me to begin with. I thought that erasing his name from my vocabulary could erase all that hurt, I was wrong.

His eyes fill with panic. "You can't be." He says finally after what seemed like hours of silence.

"I am," I say, "But I don't expect anything from you. No money. You owe me nothing. I just thought you had a right to know that your child was coming into this world."

He puts his hand on mine, just like that day in English. The day this all started. "You have to get rid of it."

"No," I say, standing up. "I'm keeping _my _baby." I turn and walk to the door. "I expect nothing from you. You can just stay away from me and _my _baby!" I empathize the word 'my'. This baby wasn't his. Not anymore.

I see myself out, curling into a ball in the front seat of my car. "I can't do this," I whisper as I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up god-knows-how-many hours later, but I'm no longer in my car. I sit up and realize I'm in my room. Next to me is an envelope. I open it to find a letter.

_Dear Maddie, _

_All I can say is I'm sorry. I never meant to ruin your life like this. I never wanted to get you pregnant. I'm so sorry. You have no idea. I want to be a part of our (your?) baby's life, as well as yours. I really do love you. I want to be a part of this. If you'll allow it._

_-Drake_

I look up to see him still sitting in a chair next to my bed. I gently tap him on the shoulder, pulling him into a hug as soon as he opens his eyes. "I love you too," I say for the first time in my life

I don't wait for his response before I pull away and slap him across the face. "You, Drake Parker, are an ass." I say in a slow calm way that shows him I mean every word.

He looks down, I see the hurt in his eyes. "I deserve a lot more than that you know." He says softly.

I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "No you don't."

* * *

The next day I told my mom. It went a lot better than I expected. She was angry, but not as much as I'd expected. Which was comforting, yet terrifying at the same time.

He and I spend as much time as we can together. I really don't know how long it will last. I mean, he's never kept a girlfriend before. But he's never had a little person growing inside of one of those girls before, now has he?

Sometimes I get this weird feeling. I know I'm carrying a baby inside of me. But sometimes, it really sinks in. In just a few months I'll have a living, breathing person that I created in my arms.

Kids at school have found out. Its days like the ones I've been having lately that make me happy I only have a month left of school. I graduate. Thank god. I guess it's lucky that I get to finish high school. He tries so hard to shield me from everything, but of course, he can't keep everything from me.

* * *

This chapter's a little short, and was originally going to be two separate chapters. Blah! But still, another update will be following as soon as I get it written. And I'll write it tonight. So yeah. Enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Sawyersgirl: Oh man! I'm so sorry! I wrote this at god-knows-what-time last night. I must have missed my wonderful changes there. Blah! Sorry sorry sorry!

Chapter 3, still don't own D&J

* * *

It was six months into my pregnancy, I've finally gotten used to the whole baby idea. Well not completely, but as much as one can get.

He is still around, and it's starting to scare me. I keep telling myself not to get attached, but still. I find myself falling for him all over again, and I know that I shouldn't. He keeps telling me that he loves me, but I still can't entirely believe him. He did break up with me.

One night at his house, I found myself in his arms once again. He gently places his hand on my stomach and I pull away.

"Stop," I whisper. I know he's trying to make me feel better, but it just makes me feel grosser. People have told me I'm lucky, because I'm one of those girls who look even prettier when I'm pregnant, but I don't believe them. I'm fat and gross. Gross gross gross.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks, putting his arm around my shoulders. Again, I pull away. "You've got to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"Pushing me away," He says, taking my hands in his. "I said I loved you. Why don't you believe me?"

I look down at our hands. They belong together. "Because you broke my heart."

"I know I did," He says softly. "But I really love you."

"Then why did you break up with me?" I say softly.

"Because I'm an idiot," He sighs. "I always felt like I had to get away from a girl before I got in too deep. Even if I really did care about her."

"That's stupid." I sigh.

"I know. But that's not going to happen this time. I love you."

"How can I know that?" I say

"Because, when I look at you, I just…feel right," He says, putting one of his hands on my stomach. "You're beautiful and smart. You're creative and funny."

I feel a bit of girlie flutter in my heart as he touches me. "Oh Drake…" I whisper.

"I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to trust me," He says.

"I do trust you, I just can't let my guard down. I need to know that you won't leave me," I say.

"I know, and there's something I need to ask you," He smiles and gets down on one knee. He pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket, presenting me with a ring. "Maddie, I love you more than anything in the world, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I feel tears in my eyes as I nod. "Yes, yes yes yes," I say as I pull him into my arms.

He smiles bigger than I've ever seen him smile as he slides the ring onto my finger. "Are you happy?" He whispers.

"Very," I say, kissing him softly.

* * *

Again, short chapter, but I didn't want to add more. I didn't really like this chapter, but it had to be done i suppose. Writing chapter four as we speak.

Read, Review, Be Merry!


End file.
